Harvey Birdman Attorney at Law Season 5
by CartoonNetwork90sFan
Summary: Harvey Birdman is Back and ready for some lawyering join him, his pet eagle Avenger, his boss Phil Sebben, his assist Peanut, The Judge Mentok the Mindtaker and even some of his enemies As he will be defending more people but, he can handle it right? Find out I don't any characters except for my Ocs who will be in it as well as Perkygoth14 OCs
1. Introduction

Welcome everyone and I hope that you'll will enjoy one of my favorite show Harvey Birdman Attorney at Law at this story I will be having a made up season of Harvey Birdman Attorney at Law which Harvey will be help out more different characters such as Ed Edd N Eddy, Danny Phantom etc... I will hope you will enjoy this and I will have the informations about the decisions all that on my Deviantart: 90sCartoonrocks. First episode will be coming up soon


	2. ITakeTheCase

At Nicktroplis at the familiar Hotel Carly and Sam just finished off one of their successful show

Freddie: and we're clear good job you guys especially the new segment "Eat that disgusting food" *then glares at Sam* if only Sam only ate that food and not me

Sam: its not my fault that you ate dead worms with green slime

Freddie's face turned green and he ran to the bathroom after thinking about that image, Carly gave Sam a dirty look

Sam: What? its not my fault that he has a weak stomach

Carly: oh Sam

Spencer: *came in * hey have you guys seen Totally Terri?

Carly: no

Sam: why would we watch that garbage ?

Spencer: well you know your new segment "Eat that disgusting food"? well they have one themselves called "eat that disgusting dessert"

Carly, Sam: WHAT?!

Sam: I thought we taught those bozos a lesson!

Carly: well apparently they need to be taught a bigger lesson

Freddie: *came back from the bathroom* what are we going to do?

Sam: hit them with the butter sock?

Carly: no we're going to sue them!

*Cue Harvey Birdman Attorney at Law theme*

At Harvey's office Harvey was looking at the files while Avenger and Peanut was working on the Popcorn machine

Harvey: kinda a boring day no cases

Peanut: want some Popcorn?

Harvey: you know I still don't understand how you could afford that popcorn machine your paycheck isn't that big

Peanut: *smirked* oh I have ways

Intercom: there's a ICarly here to see you

Harvey: Wow ICarly here send them in Debbie

Eventually Carly, Sam and Freddie came in

Harvey: ICarly I'm a fan of your show I watch it every day I'm Harvey Birdman

Carly: *shakes Harvey's hand * its nice to meet you and we really appecrite it

Peanut: *smirked at Carly* and I'm Peanut I'm going to be your pilot for the evening

Harvey: So what can I do for you kids?

Sam: Those Totally Terri writers keep stealing from ICarly and we're tired of it we want to sue them! I still say I should beat them with my butter sock

Carly: No Sam your not

Peanut: *smirked seductively at the web show startlet* you can beat me with a butter sock any time you want

Harvey: don't worry Kids I'll make sure those writers will be brought down by justice I'll take the case! but, first could I get a autograph?

Later on the day Harvey was watching Totally Terri and understands what those kids are talking about unknown that his boss Phil Sebban was right behind him

Phil: Birdman!

Harvey: *was startled by his boss's appearance * gah! Phil what are you doing here?

Phil: Birdman The Dingo Channel wants me to make a show to put on their channel I'm making my show called The Haha Show and I need a producer to help me

Harvey: wow Phil I'm...

Phil: I'm going to borrow your bird for awhile

Avenger looked confused as well as Harvey , His boss took his bird away to make his show

Harvey: Honored?

Then it was time for court Harvey was sitting with the ICarly while Reducto was sitting with The Totally Terri Writers

Carly: Think we have a chance?

Harvey: don't worry kid I think we got this

Baliff: Now presenting the all mighty judge himself Mentok the Mindtaker

A green cloud opened the door and then landed on the judge's chair Poof! the cloud changed into a green skinned man

Mentok: nice job there your getting better with the introduction keep it up all righty Mr. Birdman your opening statement

Harvey: ladies and Gentlemen of the jury I asked you why would a couple of TV show writers steal ideas from a couple of kids who enjoy having fun making a web show for fun! Is that a crime?! I think not Your Honor I would like to call Freddie Benson to the stand

Freddie went to the stand and sit down

Harvey: Tell me what do you do beside being a student at school?

Freddie: I'm a Tech Producer for ICarly

Harvey: I see so you handle the technology and equpiments?

Freddie: Correct

Harvey: so who comes up with the Segments for the show?

Freddie: Mostly all three of us but sometimes mostly Carly and Sam

Harvey: And it is it true that The Totally Terri writers stole your segments

Freddie: yes they did and they keep saying that didn't but we all know they did

Harvey: nothing further

Reducto: *points his shrink gun at Freddie* how do we know that you didn't steal ideas from my clients?

Freddie: Huh?

Sam: WHAT DID HE SAY?!

Carly: down Sam

Reducto: for all we know ICarly could be ripping off Totally Terri Back off!

Freddie: no you got that all wrong they stole from us!

Harvey: objection

Mentok: Sustained

Mentok, Reducto: Your honor I would like to call Roland Flores to the stand

Reducto: tell me Mr. Flores you remember these kids?

Roland: yeah their from ICarly they think that we stole their segments

Sam: LIAR!

Roland: like I said we didn't steal their ideas

Reducto: ladies and gentlemen of the jury it seems to me that those kids are crazy and pointed fingers at just ordinary writers who wants their show to be good!

Sam: Why I outta….

Carly: easy Sam

Reducto: Nothing further

Harvey: you said that you didn't steal segments from my Clients?

Roland: no they are crazy

Harvey: Then how do you explain ICarly's Random Dancing to your Random Jumping or how about ICarly's messing with Lewbert to your Messing with Rupert! CONWENSIDCE ?! I THINK NOT!

Mentok: all right ten minute recess...

The Juror: Your honor we already made our decsion

Mentok: oh goodie then that means I can get out early to watch my soaps

The Juror: we find the Defendant Guilty

The Totally Terri Writers: WHAT!

The ICarly gang: YES!

Carly hugged both Sam and Freddie even kissed both of them on the cheek, Freddie then passed out on the floor. Later on everyone meant up in Harvey's office

Harvey: well everybody we won again was there any doubt?

Phil: but The Dingo Channel rejected my show it was inapporite ha ha not for children

Carly:thank you so much for helping us Mr. Birdman how about you join us on our next show

Harvey: Wow thanks I'm Honored

Sam: as long you don't plagrism us

Everyone then started to laugh

Cue Credits

Gary Cole- Harvey/Avenger

Stephen Colbert- Phil Sebben/ Reducto

Thomas Allen- Peanut/ The Juror

Miranda Cosgrove- Carly Shay

Jennette McCurdy- Sam Puckett

Nathan Kress- Freddie Benson

Jerry Trainor- Spencer Shay

Patrick Flanagon- Roland


End file.
